Minor Ships
Minor Ships are the lesser known ships on Victorious. Since there are many characters on the show, there is much speculation over couplings and pairings. Pairings can either be platonic friendships and/or romantic relationships. Pairings can also have one-time characters and regular characters. Sometimes, if the amount of evidence grows to a particularly staggering amount, the characters interact often, and it seems like an extremely possible candidate for a canon onscreen relationship, the pairing can move on to have their own pairing page. Other couples considered to be "Minor Pairings" but for one reason or another have their own page include Rinjin (Robbie and Sinjin) and Lori (Tori and Lane Alexander). Balyssa Balyssa is the pairing of Beck and Alyssa Vaughn. They only interact in Jade Dumps Beck. It is unknown if Alyssa will ever appear again on the show. Season 1 Moments 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Beck and Alyssa are in the same yoga class. *They take a picture together, which is seen all across Hollywood Arts. *Alyssa texts Beck seven times in one day. *Beck and Jade break up as a result of their friendship. *Beck rides in Alyssa's car at lunch. *Alyssa tells Beck he is amazing. Gallery Beck and Alyssa.jpg Bvas.jpg Beck and Alyssa Vaughn.JPG Bayley Bayley 'is the pairing of Beck and Hayley Ferguson ('B/eck and H/'ayley'). They only interact in Freak the Freak Out. It is unknown if they will interact again, as Hayley has only appeared once on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Freak the Freak Out' *Hayley seems attracted to Beck. She goes up to Beck and starts flirting. *Hayley compliments Beck's hair. *Hayley is ready to fight with Jade for Beck. *Beck seems uncomfortable with her touching his hand, but he doesn't stop it. *Even after she finds out Beck goes to Hollywood Arts, which she considers the school for wannabes, Hayley seems to like Beck. *Hayley is happy to know that if she wins her bet with Jade and Cat, she gets to kiss Beck. Gallery Hayley nervous.jpg Hayley rejected.jpg Beckinjin Beckinjin 'is the pairing between Beck Oliver and Sinjin Van Cleef ('Beck and S/'injin'). Though they do not interact often, they seem to be friendly toward each other occasionally. Season 1 'Tori the Zombie' *Sinjin might have started the disco music to break up the moment between Beck and Tori because he was jealous of the attention Beck was giving her. *Beck doesn't get mad at Sinjin for playing the disco music (unlike Jade). *Beck dances to Sinjin's disco music in the end. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Beck doesn't seem mad or freaked out when Jade learns Sinjin is in her house. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sinjin excitedly tells the group to sing another song and Beck says "NO." but in a nice tone. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and André accidentally blow Sinjin to the ground with the Turblow Jet. Beck says, "Sorry Sinj!" and Sinjin replies with, "It happens." TheSlap.com Hints *Sinjin writes a poem about Jade, and in it he said he talked to Beck. The poem goes like this: I just talked to Beck. Said you guys are breaking up. I am your rebound! *Sinjin posts on TheSlap, "Beck's hair is like a precious metal. All shiny and... well... precious." His mood is "amazed." *Sinjin posts on TheSlap, "A monkey at the zoo sneezed on me and now I think I have the flu. Sorry in advance if I get you sick." Beck then tells him that he can't get sick from a monkey's germs. *Sinjin makes a post about shaving his facial hair. Beck says, "You have facial hair?" and Sinjin confirms it. Cane Cane is the pairing of Cat and Lane (C'/at and L/'ane). The following is only to discuss the friendship and student-counselor relationship between them, as any romantic relationship would be illegal. Season 1 Moments 'Robarazzi' *Lane talks to Cat about her problem with Sky Store, but gets distracted by her tennis ball cleaner. *Cat shows Lane her new items excitedly. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat is adamant about Robbie going to see Lane about his dreams, showing that she trusts him to help her friends. *Cat told Robbie that Lane helped her with a lot of her problems. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Lane yells at Tori for spraying Cat (and Daniel) with hot cheese. Season 2 Moments 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Rex tells Lane that there's a car parked in Robbie's butt, and Cat is part of the group that goes to visit Robbie at the hospital. 'Helen Back Again' *Lane claps for Cat's juggling. *Lane smiles widely when Cat starts the juggling portion of her audition. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Lane interviews Cat (along with Robbie, Jade, Tori, Andre and Rex.) *Lane looks at Cat with an odd expression after she has her flashback. Moments from Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' *Lane helps Cat communicate with others while she can't talk by giving her a talking headband that works by bluetooth to use until her voice gets better. *Cat excitedly starts to tell Lane about what her brother did. *Though Lane doesn't want to hear Cat's explanation of what her brother did, he nicely tells her, "Well, I don't need to know everything." TheSlap Hints *Cat leaves a message on Lane's page that says,"Hi Lane!" with a smiley emoticon. *Cat and Lane have the following conversation on TheSlap: Lane: I want to see some creativity in this year's costume contest or you're disqualified. Just wearing cat ears IS NOT a costume! Cat: But I always wear cat ears! Cat: Get it? Cat: Cuz my name is Cat and I have ears… Cat ears! Gallery File:Screenshot2.jpg File:Tumblr_lmqza3EF2f1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg Caniel Caniel is the pairing of Cat and Daniel (C'/at and D/'aniel). They were boyfriend and girlfriend for a period of time. It was never mentioned in the show how their relationship ended, except that they never appear again as a couple. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Daniel cheated on her by kissing Tori and has only had one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Cat and Daniel date in this episode. *Cat brings Daniel to meet her friends, suggesting she is serious about him. *She says, "This is the guy I was telling you about!" meaning she has talked about him before. *When Cat sees Danny, she squeals and leaps into his arms, and they kiss. *Danny assures Cat that he isn't freaked out about having his ex around because he wants her to be happy. *Cat and Danny make out in the hallway. *Danny comes and visits Cat at lunch, covering her eyes and asking her to guess who's behind her. When she realizes it's him, they kiss and he slides in next to her. *When Cat guesses that the one covering her eyes is Beck, Daniel has a weird look on his face, possibly jealous that she would guess another guy. *Cat makes Danny brownies. *Daniel likes Cat's brownies, even though he told Tori when they were dating that he didn't eat them. *Daniel and Cat attend the Kick Back together. *Daniel dances with Cat at the Kick Back, and they Eskimo kiss. *Danny and Cat are kissing passionately when Tori sprays them with hot cheese. *Danny seems angry at Tori for spraying cheese on Cat. *Danny seems sorry that he kissed Tori. *Cat is upset because Tori kissed Daniel. 'The Slap.com Hints' *Cat posted, "I'VE GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND!!!! His name is Daniel. His hair is fuzzy." *On the Slap, Cat posts that Danny was angry with her for forgetting about their Valentine's Day dinner, implying that they dated a few more weeks after the episode but broke up sometime before Sleepover at Sikowitz's, the episode in which Cat goes on a date with Jason Sikowitz. Gallery C N B D 0 1.png 2.jpg CNB.jpg C N B D C.png Caniel.jpg Beck+cat.jpg Canieldancewellkiss.jpg Cason Cason is the pairing of Cat and Jason (C'/at and J/'ason). It is unknown if they actually dated, but they seemed to be having fun together. It is also unknown if they will interact again, as Jason only made one appearance in the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Cat purposely breaks character to hang out with Jason, showing that she found the fun of hanging out with him to be more important than winning the Method Acting contest. *Cat and Jason leave Sikowitz's house together. *Jason puts his arm around Cat. *Cat snuggles really close to Jason when they are at the Vega household watching the movie. Gallery S A S C B.png Screen11.jpg Cat and Jason.png Tumblr lool2dHMXO1qkog2vo1 500.gif IMG_0280.PNG Christiella Christiella is the pairing of Christie and Bella (Christi/e and B/'ella'). They are both Northridge girls and seem to be best friends. They go on dates together with other guys and rob them together. It is unknown if they will ever appear again on the show. Season 1 Moments 'Freak the Freak Out' *They both go on a date together with Rex (and Robbie). *Neither is amused by Robbie's telling of the joke, but both are amused by Rex's. *They walk together along the street, looking through a wallet and tossing stuff out. *They go on a date with Sinjin and steal his watch. Gallery Christy & Bella; North Ridge Girls-1.JPG Sinjin meets the Northridge Girls.JPG Girls.jpg Tumblr lob45xBOmG1qml0uuo1 500.png Cinjin Cinjin is the pairing of Cat and Sinjin (C'/at and S/'injin). Another possible name for the ship is Sat (S'/injin and C/'at). They seem to be acquaintances. They possibly date at the end of Robarazzi. 'Season 1 Moments' 'The Birthweek Song' *Sinjin sits behind Cat in class. *He keeps looking at her instead of Robbie during Robbie's presentation. 'Robarazzi' *Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit card to fool him into buying her items from Sky Store. When he says he does, she flirts with him and asks if he would like to call her. He responds that he would and runs off to buy a cell phone. We don't know if they ever did date. If they did, it doesn't last because Cat starts dating Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sinjin is a part of the new Diddly-Bops group that Cat creates. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Cat wears a shirt that says "I love nerds," and Sinjin is a nerd. 'Season 2 Moments' 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Sinjin is showing Cat something on his laptop. *When she tells him to replay the video, he responds by saying "Kay-kay," one of Cat's catchphrases. 'Season 3 Moments' 'A Christmas Tori' *Cat opens her mouth excitedly and points at Sinjin when the girls perform It's Not Christmas Without You, then she and Jade sing and dance for him. *Sinjin jumps up and down when Cat points at him. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *When Cat posted a status about baby food flavors, Sinjin was the first to comment with his favorite. 'Trivia' *Both Cat and Sinjin said the phrase "whoosh" once. In Beck Falls for Tori, Cat said that when she interrupted Tori's audition, and Sinjin also said the same thing in iParty with Victorious when he was talking to André. *Both like to eat baby food. Gallery thumb|200px|left|Short Cinjin video Cinjin2.jpg|Cat and Sinjin Cinjin.jpg Tumblr lh9du6tOXK1qe17wio1 400.jpg Diddly-bops-victorious-18670623-500-375.jpg The New Diddly-Bops @ the Green Meadow Mall.JPG Sinjin and Cat.jpg Tumblr luxn5pyvox1qcx61o.gif Cug Cug is the pairing of Cat and Tug (C'/at and T/'ug). Tug was Cat's Prome date. It is unknown if they actually dated and if so, how long their relationship lasted. It is also unknown if Tug will reappear for a second appearance in the future. Season 2 Moments 'Prom Wrecker' *It is revealed that Cat met Tug at Bed, Bath and Beyonder. *Tug is Cat's date for the "Prome." *Cat giggles when Tug makes his hat light up and spin. *Tug's wardrobe choices might be attempts to impress Cat, and they seem to work. *When Tug has disappeared for a long time, Cat continues defending him against Robbie. Gallery Fddfggtr.jpg Screenshot6.jpg Dolly Dolly is the pairing of David Vega and Holly Vega (D'/avid and H/'olly). They are the parents of Tori and Trina. They are married. They often go on trips together, leaving their daughters at home so that they can be alone. Season 1 Moments 'Pilot' *They are introduced on the show as Tori's parents. *They both attend the Big Showcase. 'The Birthweek Song' *They try to throw Trina a wonderful birthweek party together. 'Freak the Freak Out (episode)' *The two go away together to get out of having to take care of Trina. *After David comes in and sees his older daughter tussling with Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, he immediately yells "Honey, get back in the car!" to his wife, keeping her from going into the house and having to deal with Trina and the girls. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *They are having a romantic evening together with candles and a movie. *They get upset when Cat, Robbie Shapiro, Jason, André, and Jade West interrupt them. Season 2 'Locked Up' *Holly seems very concerned for her injured husband (whom Trina has hit in the face with a golf club). *They force Tori to take Trina with her to Yerba, meaning that they were left alone in the house together for the whole break. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Tori mentions that their parents are out of town together, again leaving their children behind (possibly in favor of romance?). Gallery Parents.jpg Birthweek.jpg Aa1.jpg Index.jpg Holly david.jpg Holly david together.jpg Mr. and Mrs. Vega.PNG RobbieVega.jpg Dori Dori is the pairing of Damien and Tori (D'/amien and T/'ori). It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Damien has only made one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'A Film by Dale Squires' *When Cat points out Damien doesn't like excitement, he turns and looks at Tori. *In the beginning of the class, Tori is sitting next to Damien. *Tori is freaked out by him and scoots her chair away from Damien. *When Dale says he's going to direct Johnny Depp's new movie, Damien says it excites him and Tori, along with everyone else, scoots her chair away again. *Damien tries to touch Tori's cheek. Gallery Damian.jpg Damian tori.jpg Janiel Janiel is the pairing of Jade and Daniel (J'/ade and D/'aniel). It can also be known as Janny (J'/ade and D/'anny). It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Danny has only made one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade wants to know who Tori was talking to, who was Danny. *Jade asks Danny why he was talking to Tori. *Jade wants to know why Danny dumped Tori, not knowing that Tori actually dumped him. *Jade asked Danny how he celebrated when Tori broke up with him. *Jade wants to tell Cat about Daniel. *Jade said that Daniel said that Cat's brownies are really good. *Whenever Tori got bummed about seeing Daniel, Jade would grin widely. *Jade wants to know if Daniel ever spun Tori like how he was spinning Cat. *Jade wants to know why Tori sprayed hot cheese all over Danny with a smug smile on her face. Gallery Wew.png Jayley Jayley is the pairing of Jade West and Hayley Ferguson (J'/ade and H/'ayley). They are enemies. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Hayley has only made one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Freak the Freak Out' *Hayley starts flirting with Beck, making Jade feel uncomfortable. *Hayley and Jade are about to start fighting. *They compete against each other in the Karaoke Dokie singing competition. *Each thinks of herself as a great singer. *Jade and Hayley both like Beck's hair. *They have a bet, each confident that the other will lose. *Hayley is upset when the crowd picks Tori over her and Tara Ganz, knowing that she lost the bet to Jade. Keendré Keendré is the pairing of Keeko and André (Kee/ko and A/'ndré'). It is unknown how long they dated and whether or not they will interact again, as Keeko was only mentioned in one episode so far. Season 2 Moments 'Who Did It to Trina?' *André met Keeko at a BF Wang's. *Keeko called André. *André seemed very fond of Keeko; as the opening notes to Song2You is his ringtone when he calls. *André really wanted to go on the date with her as well. *André jumped over Lane's couch and rushed out Lane's office, just to go see her, as soon as the mystery was "solved." 'TheSlap Hints' *André posted: "Had a blast on my date with Keeko... NO THANKS TO YOU GUYS AND YOUR ENDLESS FLASHBACKS!" Lestus Lestus is the the pairing of Lane and Festus (L'''/ane and F/estus'). Although they are not seen together a lot in episodes, they seem to get along. They are both faculty at Hollywood Arts. Season 1 Moments 'The Wood *Lane is mad at Robbie and Trina because they injured Festus. *Lane makes Robbie and Trina work the grub truck while Festus is at the hospital. *Lane is outraged when he sees Festus's car damaged and orders the people from The Wood to leave. *Since Festus's car was damaged and he had no transportation to his house, Lane cared enough to make Jade and Tori carry him home in a wheelbarrow. Rane '''Rane is the pairing of Robbie and Lane (R'/obbie and L/'ane). Another name for this ship is Lobbie (L'/ane and R/'obbie). This is only to discuss the friendship or student-counselor relationship between them, not the romantic relationship, as this ship would be illegal. Season 1 Moments 'The Bird Scene' *Robbie (and André) helps Lane remove a squirrel from his office using nuts and a net. *This seems to be a reoccurring thing. 'Beck's Big Break' *Lane helps Robbie with his nightmares. *Lane helps Robbie stand up to Rex. *Lane gives Robbie a big cookie. *Robbie accepts what Lane says as good advice. *Though the cookie had gluten, Robbie ate it, knowing that Lane helped him psychologically. *Lane asks Robbie, "What's wrong?" when he sees Robbie getting sick. *Lane seems to feel bad when he sees Robbie getting sick from the gluten. 'The Wood' *After Lane tells the kids that there will be an audition aftervschool in the black box theater, Robbie turns, smiling at him and says something that no one else can hear. *Lane squirts Trina with more lotion than he does to Robbie. *Robbie immediately agrees to do what Lane tells him, even though Trina tried to protest. *Lane seems glad that Robbie did not try to argue with him. Season 2 Moments 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Robbie goes to Lane's office. *Lane asks about Robbie's version of the story. *Robbie tells Rex that he had to lie to cover for him, showing that he felt guilty about lying to Lane and the others. Risty Risty is the pairing of Robbie and Christy VicHarris (R'/obbie and Chr/'isty). Christy used to bully Robbie when he was little. They reunite in A Christmas Tori. It is unknown if Christy will ever reappear on the show. Season 2 Moments 'A Christmas Tori' *It is revealed that Christy used to bully Robbie all the time. *Robbie had always wanted a chance to tell Christy off. *Christy agreed to come with Beck to let Robbie tell her off. *Robbie initially thinks Beck bought Christy for him. *Robbie overlooks her past and chooses not to tell her off because she's hot now. *Robbie and Christy go off to a coffee shop together. *Robbie and Christy hold hands, but they let go when Christy says that Robbie's hand is sweaty. *Robbie puts his hand on Christy's back instead, rubbing his sweat off. Gallery Tumblr lvjjp2TSw41qcx61o.jpg Robbieandchristy.png Rybbie Rybbie is the pairing of Ryder Daniels and Robbie (Ry/der and Ro/'bbie'). They were classmates in Beggin' on Your Knees. It is unknown if they will ever have interactions on the show as Ryder has only appeared in one episode so far. Season 2 Moments 'Beggin' on Your Knees ' *They are classmates together. *When Robbie suggests that Tori might be off-key, Ryder replies to him. *Robbie seemed kind of jealous of Tori dating Ryder. *Robbie through Rex said that Ryder was hot. *Robbie makes himself look like Ryder so that he can pick up girls. *It is possible that Robbie wanted to watch Ryder because he liked him. *In order to keep Ryder from leaving the stage, Robbie slightly pelvic thrusts and dances in Ryder's way. Gallery 123.jpg Cabbie Pic.jpg Tumblr lorzdtJV8G1r0ouboo1 500.gif RyderRobbieRex.png Shandré Shandré is the pairing of Sherry and André (Sh/erry and André). They were boyfriend and girlfriend for a period of time. It is unknown how their relationship started and ended on the show. The only proof that their relationship ended came from André's post on theSlap. It is also unknown whether or not they will interact again as Sherry only had one appearance, and her name was never mentioned on the show. Season 2 Moments 'Prom Wrecker' *They kiss approximately 8 times in the episode. *He has his arm around her during the "prome" meeting, and she whispers in his ear while Tori speaks. *He is so caught up in kissing Sherry that Tori, his best friend, has to call several times to get his attention. *He takes her to the "Prome." *He calls her baby when he asks her to go get them drinks. *She goes and gets them drinks. *She holds his arm and hugs him after the performance. *He mentions that he tries to get to know her, meaning that he wants to have a real relationship with her that's more than kissing. *André states that Sherry saw him as a pair of hot lips. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *André posted "Finally managed to detach Sherry's lips from my face. My poor lips need a vacation." *André posted "Had to breakup with Sherry. She's doing fine...my lips are finally getting feeling back in 'em." Gallery: Andre_and_girlfriend.jpg Tumblr lnd7in1X6Q1qbb7qqo1 500.gif Screenshot5.jpg Robbie's reaction.png Sherryandre.jpg Shina Shina is the pairing of Shawn and Trina (Sh/awn and Tr/'ina'). Trina had an obvious crush on Shawn. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Shawn has only made one appearance on the show so far. Season 2 Moments 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Trina states that she has a crush on Shawn. *Trina said that Shawn is 160 pounds of senior hotness, so she knew he was a senior and 160 pounds. *Trina said that she loved Shawn. *Trina calls him "a special boy." *Trina calls him "baby." *Trina made a sausage pizza for Shawn. *Trina made another pizza for Shawn when she found out he doesn't like/is allergic to green peppers. *Trina thought they were dating. *When Shawn thought her name is Tarnie, she seemed upset. *Trina was very upset when she found out that Shawn had a girlfriend. (Specifically, she threw the pizza without the green peppers at the wall.) Gallery TTT5253532552.jpg TTT4235235352.jpg Shawnandtrina.png Tumblr lsvunwUu5c1qhwd7ko1 500.jpg Sindré Sindré is the pairing of Sinjin and André (Sin/jin and An/'dré'). They seem to be acquaintances. Season 1 Moments 'Pilot' *Sinjin greets André, his first line in the entire show. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Sinjin pays André to let him spend time in the kiddie pool. *André warns Sinjin how much time he has left. *When Tori says "Hey, Sinjin!" André tells her "It's cool, he still got two minutes left." 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Andre knew that MrSkinnyJeans is Sinjin's username. 'Rex Dies' *André seems happy when Tori lets the Turblow Jet suck up the shirt Sinjin gave her, maybe because he was jealous that Sinjin gave her the shirt. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sinjin enjoys the song André wrote for the kids. *He asks them to do another song, meaning that he likes André's musical style. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *André's ice cream carton lands in Sinjin's spaghetti, but Sinjin does not seem upset about this whatsoever. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *André appeared in two of Sinjin's Sock Puppets videos. *André posted "I went to a party and took Sinjin as my wingman. I blame myself for going home dateless." *André posted a photo of Sinjin in the Ice Cream for Ke$ha gallery and captioned it "I dropped my ice cream on Sinjin's spaghetti. His direct quote: That's cool Andre, I think it gives my noodles character. That is one weird dude". *André posted "Just found week-old ravioli in my locker. Gave it to Sinjin. He seemed happy enough about it." *Sinjin commented on André's status asking him if he wanted to go play racquetball that weekend. *André said that he was sorry that Sinjin couldn't stay with him while his house was being fumigated. Tarandré Tarandré is the pairing of Tara Ganz and André (Tara and A/'ndré'). They only interacted in Freak the Freak Out. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Tara only appeared on one episode so far. Season 1 Moments 'Freak the Freak Out' *Tara walks up to him and flirts with him. *André seems to like Tara at first. He says, "All right," smiling. *Tara later tells Hayley, "Check out dude's jacket," pointing to the Hollywood Arts logo on André's jacket. Gallery Tara and Andre.jpg Catworried.png Tason Tason is the pairing of Tori and Jason (T'/ori and J/'ason). Tori might have had a crush on him. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Jason has only made one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Tori is the first one to notice Jason. *Tori thinks that Jason is a handsome, young man, *Tori flirts with Jason (as the police officer). *Tori was going to let Jason eat her Raisin Bran. *Tori had 'much to discuss' with Jason. Tayley Tayley is the pairing of Tara Ganz and Hayley Ferguson (T'/ara and H/'ayley). They seem to be best friends. Nothing much is known about them since they've only appeared once, in the episode Freak the Freak Out. Season 1 Moments 'Freak the Freak Out' *The two girls sing Ginger Fox's hit "Number One" together. *While performing, Tara continuously sings very close to Hayley. *When Cat and Jade get up to sing, they are both sitting next to one another. *Both girls glare at Cat and Jade. *Neither Tara nor Hayley stand up to cheer for Cat and Jade. *When they win, they scream and then hug each other tightly. *Both girls took care of Trina. *Both dislike Cat and Jade. *Both girls flirted with André and Beck. *Both girls dislike Hollywood Arts. Gallery Hayley_with_tara_-_victorious.jpg Hayley-and-tara.jpg Hayley-tara.jpg Tara-haylay-dude.jpg Untitled444444444444444444.jpg 3..jpg 5..jpg 1..jpg 2..jpg Tendle Tendle is the pairing of Tori and Lendle (T'/ori and L/'endle). It is unknown if Lendle will appear again on the show. Season 1 Moments 'Rex Dies' *Tori initially agrees to go on a date with Lendle. *Tori feels sorry for Lendle. *Possibly to avoid hurting Lendle, Tori gets out of going on a date with him. Season 2 Moments 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Tori reluctantly agrees to take Lendle's phone call for Trina. *After Tori tells Lendle that Trina died, Lendle hits on her. Toriel Toriel is the pairing of Tori and Daniel (Tor/i and Dan/'iel'). They were boyfriend and girlfriend for a while before the series started. It is unknown if they will ever interact again as Daniel has only had one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *It is revealed that Tori dated Daniel a year ago in the episode. *Daniel doesn't like Tori's brownies because they taste bad, but to spare her feelings he tells her he just doesn't like them in general. *Daniel and Tori kiss each other. *Tori gets jealous of Daniel and Cat's relationship, revealing that she may still have feelings for him. *They talk and sit beside each other on the main stairway. Gallery thumb|300px|right|Short Toriel video C N B D T 0 1.png Images (10).jpg Wew.png|Tori and Daniel's reunion Trendle Trendle is the pairing of Trina and Lendle (Tr/ina and L/'endle'). It is unknown if Lendle will ever reappear on the show. Season 1 Moments 'Rex Dies' *Trina and Lendle go on a date. *Trina had been excited about the date until she met him. *Instead of running out on Lendle, Trina calls Tori to see what happened. Season 2 Moments 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *It is revealed that Lendle keeps calling Trina. *In order to avoid directly hurting Lendle's feelings, Trina asks Tori to answer his call and tell him she's dead. *Trina is upset when Lendle doesn't worry about her being dead and hits on her sister instead. *Trina walks off, still talking to Lendle. Trinkowitz Trinkowitz is the pairing of Sikowitz and Trina (Trin/a and Si/'kowitz'). The following only shows the friendship interactions between them, since the romantic relationship would be illegal. Season 1 Moments 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sikowitz and Trina are both a part of the new Diddly Bops group. Season 2 Moments 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Sikowitz casts Trina as one of the speaking roles in his play, showing that he thinks she has potential, or Trina persuaded him to cast her. *Sikowitz allows Trina to go visit Robbie in the hospital. *Sikowitz tells Trina to learn to cough more believably, as he wants her to expand her acting abilities. *Trina goes so far as to actually contract tuberculosis in order to cough properly, showing her dedication to not only her role but to Sikowitz's direction. *Sikowitz understudies Tori's character who who saves Trina's character. 'Locked Up' *Sikowitz and Trina go to the chancellor together, just the two of them, to ask him to free Tori. *Sikowitz hides behind Trina and puts his hand on her shoulder. *Trina shoves Sikowitz toward where the chancellor wants them to go. *Trina is excited to see Sikowitz when he appears outside the jail with a plan to free them. *In the end, Trina runs off with everyone to Sikowitz's truck. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Trina tells Tori that if she wants to do something nice for Sikowitz she should take him to see "a really good" play. Gallery Groupsiko.jpg Ububbujbuj.jpg Tumblr lv56daKTEb1qd8z57o3 r1 250.gif Tyder Tyder is the pairing of Tori Vega and Ryder Daniels (T'/ori and R/'yder). They are boyfriend and girlfriend briefly in the episode Beggin' on Your Knees. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Ryder has only made one appearance on the show, and he used Tori. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When Robbie suggests that Tori might be off-key, Ryder defends her, saying "I thought you were perfect." *Tori is very thrilled when Ryder compliments her, saying to Robbie that the pretty boy thinks she was perfect. *Ryder asks Tori out. *They have a date at Tori's house for over 46 minutes. *Tori makes him sushi, which turns out to be too big to fit into his mouth, although Ryder doesn't seem to mind. He later says, "I like the spicy tuna balls." *Tori feels bad about going through Ryder's texts and apologizes. *Tori calls Ryder "Mr. Hard Muscles." *Ryder calls Tori "Miss Cheekbones." *Tori agrees to work with Ryder for their project. *Ryder sings with Tori. *Tori thinks Ryder kissing her is a big deal; she stops him before he does it, saying "Whoa, are you going to kiss me?" *Tori and Ryder kiss. *Tori bites Ryder's lip while kissing him. *Tori is upset when she finds out that Ryder only dates girls to get a good grade. *Tori sings a song about Ryder. Gallery Tryder.jpg Victorious-beggin-03.jpg Victorious-beggin-06.jpg Wowbegginkness83kjiss.jpg Victorious-beggin-05.jpg Awe.jpg Yay324324234.jpg Boyk.jpg Screen14.jpg Tumblr_lozzrfOY6a1qfmvqeo3_250.gif|click to see gif Minor Pairings' Fanfictions Beckinjin *The Best Friend He Didn't Deserve by El-Queso Cane *Tuesdays with Lane by Random Storygirl FRIENDSHIP 'Caniel' *The Mind of an Antagonist by Live.Write.Love01 Cinjin *Summer by NuggetCaptain Tyder *Them For A Ryder by Marie S Zachary Category:Minor Pairing Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendships Moments